Haokah
( ) |gender = Male |age = +400 |hair = Blonde |eyes = Blue |birthday = January 2nd |blood type = AB |affiliation = Occultus |previous affiliation = |mark location = Lower Back (Formerly) |occupation = Member of the Demon Lords |team = Thirteen Demon Lords |base of operations = Yomi (Former) |status = Active |curse = Electro Curse |magic = Telepathy |image gallery = yes }} Haokah (ハオカ Haoka) is an created by over 400 years ago and is a former member of and has since defected several hundred years ago, now being one of the Demon Lords of Occultus. He is known as the Weather Beaten One (野晒 Nozarashi) due to his curse grants him dominion over lightning. He currently resides in Egalia and is seemingly hunting a group of Etherious formerly affiliated with Tartarus before it's defeat to . Appearance Haokah - in his human form - is a tall man with a muscular physique, blonde hair concealed by a white bandana. He also has elongated earlobes which are weighted down by diamond shaped golden earrings, they extend to past his chest. His typical attire is very luxurious and almost royal in appearance. He dons loose, orange harem pants which have a pattern of black bands and blue spots across them. Around his waist he wears a flowing blue sash. He also wears several items of golden jewellery such as golden bracelets around his arms and wrists, his earrings and two rings around his big toes - he also travels barefoot. His nose bears many horizontal lines across it and a large ring protrudes from his back, holding four large drums up - each bearing a tomoe on it. This gives him the appearance of a raijin - correlating with his curse. Personality History Relationship Thirteen Demon Lords Curse and Abilities Electro Curse (電気呪法 Denki Jūhō): As an , Haokah uses a more sinister ancestor of magic: known as a Curse. His specific curse allows him to generate and manipulate lightning from his body, although he cannot manipulate pre-existing lightning. His curse is described by himself as "insurmountable" despite the numerous limitations of it. His curse is unique as he seems to keep it active for as long as he is conscious, covering his body in a sort of "armour" of electricity; granting him a powerful form of defense - and seems to stem from his huge magical energy reserves. Aside from generating and manipulating his lightning, he is also able to channel it through metal, as well as manipulate it to a certain degree by generating magnetic fields or even melting it with the extreme heat of lightning. His curse also grants him limited abilities of absorbing electrical energy and total immunity to all forms of lightning-based magic. *'Dinner of Raijin' (雷神の夕食 Raijin no Yūshoku): A spell in which Haokah must use only when in direct physical contact with a metal object. He then generates lightning from his hands and channels it through the objects, electrocuting anyone else touching the object. He can also use this on his staff, giving it the ability to electrocute opponent's on contact. *'Storm Armour' (嵐の鎧 Arashi no Yoroi): A defensive spell which Haokah keeps active constantly. It involves him covering his body in electrical energy, in this state he is able to prevent others from touching him without being electrocuted; physical objects also become obliterated upon contact with his armour. *'Sky Hunting' (空狩り Sorakari): A weather altering spell, the one which has dubbed Haokah the Weather Beaten One (野晒 Nozarashi) and he begins by creating large amounts of electricity in clouds overhead. This electricity begins to gather in several clouds and then crashes down as large blasts of lightning, which have enough power to destroy towns. *'Heaven Beast' (天獣 Tenjū): Haokah uses his staff to beat one of his drums, it then begins to emit electric sparks and eventually releases a large discharge of electrical energy which takes the shape of a wolf which charges towards the target. *'Heaven Dragon' (天龍 Tenryū): Similarly to his Heaven Beast spell, he beats one of his drum, enveloping it in a surge of electricity which then spirals around his body, taking the shape of a long, Chinese dragon. It appears he can use this to fly. using telepathy.]] *'Heaven Eagle' (天ワシ Tenwashi): By beating one of the four drums on his back, Haokah can generate a small amount of electricity. This electricity then becomes much larger and shoots out from his drum, taking the form of a large bird composed of electricity. He can use this to fly. Telepathy (念話 Terepashī): Haokah also demonstrates the ability of telepathy: where he can converse with others through his mind and read the thoughts of others. When using this magic he places his pinky finger against his temple. Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu): As with all members of his race, he is able to conceal his true form with a more humanoid appearance and be able to shift between the two at will. His etherious form takes the appearance of a colossal, wider version of his human appearance. His hair becomes wilder and more flame like, as well as his clothes becoming more ripped and damaged in appearance. This form gives him the appearance of a typical japanese thunder god, a Raijin; Immense Magical Energy: Master Staff Wielder: Enhanced Sense of Touch: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Strength: Expert Tracker: Weapons & Items Staff: Trivia *His name is an alternate spelling of which are lightning spirits of the religion . Category:FB Category:Primarch11 Category:Thirteen Demon Lords Category:Etherious Category:Occultus